The Deadline
by DrakoAnomaly
Summary: Just read to find out.      .


Disclaimer: "Me?, own what? NO, no, no. I don't own Inuyasha, or any of characters in this fan-fic…_." *thinks to myself* Drake, do you? no?_…. "I just claim responsibilities for their actions. and maybe some of their new abilities….. And habits, lol."

Warning: This fan-fic will contain Yaoi….. EVENTUALLY… BWAHAHAHA….

With no further delay…..

Chapter One: OH HELL NAH.!

BY, DRAKE

"Inuyasha, my sour curse, you will become a full demon. I will be free. . . I can feel it. . . You, have kept me locked away, in the depth of your mind; ignoring my voice for far too long. Soon, I will taste the sweet independence, you foolishly take with a grain of seasoning. I have a plan….

+_THU..THUMP_+ Tremendous energy is pulsing from a sleeping body. . . _+THU..THUMP+_ Beads of sweat, run down a demon dog's brow. . . _+THU..THUMP+_. . . Purple scars peak through pail cheeks. . _+.THUMP! !+_ . . . A demon awakens. His pupils are as red, as the whites of a stoners eye. A thirst for blood, makes itself known.

SLAP, SLAP.. SIT!….SLAP

"Kagome calm down! I'm sure, he's, okay, now?…" Miroku says; then thinks. _Okay and unconscious._ He pulls the scared priestess off the once sleeping, yet now comatose Inuyasha.

"What the hell, you dumb CUNN!….GOWW.. me. . . " Our half demon yells. Inuyasha thinks to himself; _Damn why is it that I can't seem to wake up on my own accord lately? _Then asks, well screams, "Kagome, why the hell do you feel the need, to start the day, with an inu-pankake; what did you bring back too much of that maple syrup?"

"You need some serious help Mr." Kagome yells franticly. "For the past three nights in your sleep, you have been acting all kinds of crazy; . and then, just now, you were saying how you want to eat me. WHAT THE HECK."

shipo interrupts, by slyly saying, "Hmmm. Miroku must be waring off on Inuyasha," Then he gets whacked, into the crater, that was previously made by his attacker. Well, his attackers body anyway.

"You know what Kagome, I have just about….." Inuyasha is frustrated. "Actually I'm going to find some breakfast, since you've had yours." the half demon says, with a voice that sighed forfeit. Then, in three steps, he vanishes into the forest. He is now semi-far away from the long burned out campfire.

"I'm going after him, I'll bring something, for you three, so you may eat as well. and shipo you can come with me. just try not to upset our friend any more." Miroku says, with a smile, just before heading toward Inuyasha's direction; with the tiny fox demon.

A calming breeze filled the campsite as Sango and Kagome packed their sleeping bags; putting them wherever the hell they keep them on these long journeys. _hmmm….. maybe thats whats in kagome's big ass backpack…but anyway….._ Kilala was off some where doing goddess knows what, however, the young priestess and demon slayer weren't worried. They knew their companion would soon come back; to the sound of the tasty food that was yet to come.

Sango breaks twenty feet of silence saying, "I wonder what the boys, well Miroku will bring back?"

…Silence… "Well I hope its not fish, I don't know about you bu-"

UGH! Kagome interrupts. "Sango I just don't know what to do anymore." The priestess starts. "Why can't he see that I love him?"

_And why can't you see that I just don't care anymore_? Sango thinks to herself before replying. " Kagome we go over this every time the guys leave… Inuyasha just needs some time to get over some things….. Look at it through his eyes… He has a lot on his plate… Including getting over Kikio dying by his hands that were not his…. "_I think".._; then coming back to kill him….."_I think"…_ And he cant really fight back because he still **lo**-" _wait sango don't say love don't make her cry just shut her up. "_He still **looks** at her with innocent eyes and possibly pity." _Ha i bet that last comment will get her to change the topic_… for now anyways. as that last thought exits her mind,

Kagome says. "yeah but you would think that fifty years hanging from a tree would be enough time to get over someone."

_ Sango sighs, wow the word unconscious really has no meaning to this girl, and wait, all this happened after he…..oh fuck it_. The demon slayer thinks then says "Kagome you do realize…"

Just as Sango was about to finish her sentence the girls hear a strange noise trotting toward their camp site. To them it sounds as if death itself were being dragged toward them. Heavy breathing filled the air as Kagome's heart dropped to her feet. As Sango prepared for battle Kagome shakily pointed a purification arrow at the sound. . .

Splash, sploosh, the fish are jumping heavily in a calmly flowing river. . . "Inuyasha, I think I've found our fishing spot." Miroku says with an ear to ear grin. what do you say we have a little wager, you know to make a chore more interesting."

"Oh no… Not this time, you swindler." the half demon begins. "I already lost two pack of instant noodles and three bags of sour cream and onion chips."he finishes; Then thinks to himself, _It was a lot of work stealing those chips from the fat bicth that lives inside Kagome…. she always leaves me the plain ones. the greedy cunt.. _

Miroku laughs under his breath and says, "awww….. is the little puppy sad tha-" Inuyasha whales on him leaving a shipo sized knot of the monks forehead. "What the heck was that for"

Shipo say's, "You really shouldn't have called him a puppy….. not this early anyway. He tends to wake up on the wrong side of the crater" THWACK… Inuyasha gave the tiny fox demon a miyoga sized bump…

"listen, if you two are done messing around we've got some food to catch." Inuyasha says with sheer fury.

As the three began to head closer to the river. A powerful demonic aura makes itself known. The monk was the first to shiver with goose bumps as the strange and overflowing presence began to wash over them.

"Inuyasha do you feel that" Miroku's voice skipped an octave; as he tried to seek reassurance from the half demon.

Inuyasha replies saying, "Yeah…. and it's powerful…. and its coming from the camp site… we should get back to the girls.."

In seconds they vanished from the once thrompping now silent river..…..….

Blood, the blood, It's everywhere. the bodies, the countless dead and dying demonic bodies. How? Why? Camp site, what campsite this area is a demonic mating ground of death. The fifteen foot radius, that the young adventures, once called "a camp site; it's now just death, plain and simple. And thats what Inuyasha stepped into.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells. "SANGO!" He then thunders through the campsite; searching for the missing girls. "Dammit where are they? I can only smell the sent of demon blood."

Miroku and Shipo suddenly shows up beside Inuyasha. The monk then questions "What could have happened here? And in such a short amount of time. Where,….. where are the girls?"

Inuyasha frustratingly replies, "how the hell should I know? I just showed up; just like you did!"

A rough sounding UGH travels from beneath the demon corpses. Immediately Inuyasha rushes toward the sound of distress . After painstakingly digging through the bodies; as if he were desperately looking for a Cracker Jax prize. Inuyasha comes across Sango's seemingly lifeless body. Hazel and indigo eye start to tread water. Miroku slowly moves toward the dying, or possibly already dead Sango. The monk then calls out her name. At the sound of his voice, Sango slowly opens her eyes. Then she tries to recall the hell that just took place.

"HE, HE TOOK KAGOME! HE SAID SHE WOULD DIE! SHE IS GOING TO DIE IF SHE CANT USE HER PRIESTESS ABILITIES! AND HE! HE JUST VANISHED!" Sango words flood out of her as she sheds tears of pure worry.

Miroku then grabs sango and tells her with kind and gentle words " Sango please calm down we will find Kago-"

NO! we don't have any lead at all, as to this, demons wear-a-bouts! AND..… AND HE SAID SHE HAS TWO DAYS! TWO! What the hell can we do in two moons? WELL MIROKU? WELL! Sango waits as miroku does nothing but pause and ponders his words.

As Inuyasha watched The monk comfort the demon slayer, he couldn't help but think to himself. T_hat ungrateful bitch. Miroku is trying his best to comfort her, and she could care less. what is the point in him trying? oh yeah it's because he is nothing but a lecher…. So why do I li- _Inuyasha shakes that last thought from his head. He is afraid to admit what he wholeheartedly knows. Suddenly Inuyasha blurts out "WAIT, WHAT! KAGOME ONLY HAS TWO DAYS?


End file.
